warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hikou
The Hikou is a throwing weapon for the secondary slot, released in . It has a lower base damage than the Kunai and Despair, but a higher fire rate and base magazine size. Like its counterparts, it can also be hard to aim with because of its arrow-like arc projection. This weapon can be sold for 5.000 ; it is also a for the Panthera. Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *Silenciosa. *Very fast fire rate. *Fast reload speed. *Two polarity slots. *The arc of the shots enable headshots over cover. *Can pass through enemies' Escudo eléctrico. *Fully automatic. Desventajas: *Has travel time, making it difficult to land accurate throws at long distances. *Travels in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. *Low base damage. *Very low ammo efficiency. *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. Comparaciones: *'Hikou', compared to the Hikou Prime: **Lower base damage (25.0 vs. 32.0). ***Slightly lower damage (2.5 vs. 3.2). ***Lower damage (15.0 vs. 27.2). ***Higher damage (7.5 vs. 1.6). **Lower status chance (2.5% vs. 15.0%). **Smaller magazine capacity (20 vs. 26). **Slower reload speed (0.8s vs. 0.5s). **Faster rate of fire (6.7/s vs. 5.8/s). Consejos *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance aim above the enemy to adjust for Hikou's arc. *Using the Mutación de munición de pistola mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along a Restaurador de munición de escuadrón. Notas *The Hikou can ricochet (rarely) off surfaces, as floors and walls. Ricocheted shots can damage and kill whoever gets in the way. *The Hikou are quite similar to the Kunai, the main difference being about half the damage for twice the fire rate. Regarding this, Hikou are slightly superior, dealing 5 more damage per two thrown, which would equal 1 Kunai in terms for rate of fire. In other words, the Hikou trades a slight DPS upgrade for ammo economy when compared to the Kunai. *The Hikou can pass through Escudo eléctrico. Errores *As with all thrown sidearms, when performing a Jump Kick your frame will hold the Hikou as dual pistols. Upon hitting the ground and sliding, this will quickly switch back to as it should be. Curiosidades *Hikou (Hikō or 飛行 ) in Japanese means "flight." *The Hikou are based off the Japanese throwing stars from ninjutsu tradition. Throwing stars were primarily used as distractions, and were often called the "invisible blades" due to a thrown star being able to cut enemies unseen from any direction. *The Hikou are the first throwing weapon secondary to receive a prime variant. *The Hikou share at least two common traits with the Kunai and Despair, all three are secondary throwing type weapons, and all weapons have a damage focus mainly on Puncture damage. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Hikou Prime, the Prime version of this weapon. *Kunai, another thrown secondary. *Despair, another thrown secondary, used by the Stalker. *Panthera, a weapon crafted from the Hikou. de:Hikou en:Hikou fr:Hikou Categoría:Arma arrojadiza Categoría:Armas silenciosas Category:Tenno Categoría:Actualización 9 Categoría:Arma secundaria